villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Neopolitan (RWBY Chibi)
Neopolitan, sometimes addressed as simply Neo, is a villain in the American web cartoon RWBY. However, she also appears as a villain in the non-canon comedy spinoff series RWBY Chibi. Here, she appears as the loyal associate of Roman Torchwick. However, she is cynical and communicates through signs instead of speech, similarly to Wile E. Coyote. Story In "Roman's Revenge", Neo appears helping Roman try to destroy Ruby with a death ray. However, both she and Roman are defeated by Zwei, leaving Ruby and her team oblivious to their existence. She also breaks the fourth wall; when Roman says that "This time, things are gonna be different!", she holds up a sign for the audience saying, "They won't". In "Cinder Who?", Neo is seen trying to hide evil plans from Neptune and Sun. Later, in a fantasy where world peace is achieved, she, along with the other villains, is extremely distraught. In "Slip Through Time and Space", Neo and Roman rob a dust store right under Sun and Neptune's noses. They later briefly appear in one of Nora's caffeine-induced hallucinations. In "The One with a Laugh Track", it is revealed that the whole RWBY Chibi series was "filmed before a live audience" and this time included a laugh track. During this episode, Roman and Neo advertise "Neo's Neo", a brand of Neapolitan ice cream. They state that it is not poisoned, but an offscreen announcer says that it has been deemed a hazard, is probably poisoned, and to eat at your own risk. Neo holds up a sign assuring that it is not poisoned, but proceeds to wink at the audience. Afterwards, Neo and the rest of the villains show up for the curtain call. Appearance Neo's appearance is a cuter, more simplified ("Chibi") version of her canon appearance. She has long hair that is half pink, half brown. Her eyes are also individually pink and brown. She has pale skin and wears a white jacket with pink interior and a dark grey corset below it. She also wears long black pants and a pair of white boots wit black toes. She also wears a multitude of black necklaces. Personality Despite never speaking, Neo comes off as loyal and cunning, with a respect for Roman that she displays openly. However, she is shown to have a more cocky, cynical side, as she sometimes doubts and even teases her boss behind his back. Like Roman, she has a homicidal nature and seeks to help Roman in his revenge. While her plans usually fail like the other villains', it is shown that Neo is perhaps the least dimwitted antagonist of the show. Gallery Pictures Chibi_20_00016.png|Neo plots with Roman Torchwick. Chibi_20_00018.png|Neo and Roman with the Death Ray. Chibi_20_00021.png|Roman and Neo thwarted by Zwei. Chibi_20_00024.png|One of Neo and Roman's many defeats. Chibi_21_00031.png|Neo during the villains' defeats in the "Cinder Who?" segment. Chibi_21_00026.png|Neo and the other villains desperately trying to hide their evil schemes and items. Chibi_23_00004.png|Roman and Neo rob a Dust store as Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias are distracted. Chibi_24_00015.png|Roman and Neo advertise "Neo's Neo". Chibi_24_00016.png Chibi_24_00017.png|Neo's cheeky grin. Neo03.png|Neopolitan as she appears in the original show. Videos RWBY Chibi, Episode 20 - Roman's Revenge RWBY Chibi, Episode 22 - Security Woes RWBY Chibi, Episode 24 - The One with a Laugh Track Category:Female Category:RWBY Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Teenagers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Mute Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Homicidal Category:Enigmatic Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Psychopath Category:Sophisticated Category:Incompetent Category:Self-Aware Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Parody/Homage Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Mascots Category:Cheater Category:Revived Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil